Convergence
by Flenia
Summary: I want to save lives, because I need to atone for my sins.' That was the reason why Ginny wanted to be a Healer. Can the convergence of enemies at the medical institute help her get over her past? DG BlaiseHerm.


Chapter 1

A/N: All char belongs to J.K Rowling. Blah Blah Blah. For any new characters introduced in the story, it's mine:D

Sitting in the hall, I anxiously waited for the arrival of my N.E.W.T.S results. This is the moment which I've been waiting for years. Studying relentlessly, burning excessive midnight oils, what I really want is to be granted a chance to further my studies at the world-renowned Salem Healer's Institute.

Being a Healer has been my dream ever since childhood. It was when Mum brought me to St Mungos for a health checkup at my 8th birthday. As I was carried by Mum pass corridors, looking at those healers, I was astounded by the aura that radiated from them. It was pure, and warm, nothing like I have seen before. With them, I felt calm and protected. More importantly, I wanted to be like them. Ever since then, I wished to be a Healer, and a successful one nonetheless. But of course, this was just part of the story. I am still a young girl and as a young girl, obviously, I've heard of fairy tales, and you know, the Prince charming who always dress in white and rides in a white horse, would save the princess and live happily ever after. Those healers in white lab coats just strikes me as a Prince Charming. Well, you can probably figure out the rest of the story. A girl, especially at adolescent age can dream, can't she?

However, initially, what began as a little naive dream, soon became a dream to be fufilled.

During my first year at Hogwarts, School of Magic and Wizardry, I found a diary among my books by chance. Surprised by it's sudden appearance, I took it as a gift from my parents before they send me off for my first year in Hogwarts. At first, I was shocked when it started replying, but as time passed, I thought it was a fortunate addition to the magical diary as I have been able to pour my darkest secrets and also to seek solace when I could turn to no one else. But, I never would have thought that 'it' would turn against me, using my body to betray those whom I called friends. The trust I have put in Tom Riddle not just put my friends and family at risk, but also the school and my life. Yet, instead of being punished for this, a boy, named Harry Potter, who is only in his second year, risked his life to save me.

After the incident in the Chamber of Secrets, I spent weeks at infirmary where I was grateful for the silence the room gave me. In there, I can escape the pain and misery of my mistake and also the hurtful glance of affected students. I knew I could not look at them directly now because I am responsible for the danger I have put them through. I knew it, yet I could do nothing about it. It was during my 3 weeks stay at the infirmary that I came to a conclusion.

_**I want to save lives, because I need to atone for my sins.**_

_**Only then could I look at them face to face to apologize for my mistake. **_

Thus, I resolved to work hard and enter the most prestigious healer school in Britain, Salem Healer's Institute. I was glad when I was allowed to move up a grade to join my best friend, Hermione. She, too, expressed interest in the job of a Healer, explaining that as a muggle-born, she wanted to understand and explore the world of medicine in the magic perspective, so that she can develop a more effective cure that utilizes both science and magic. It was definitely very noble and mature of her, and I respected her for it. With similar interest, we are able to give encouragments to one another during difficult time. We thus became closer and gradually became best friends. Not noticing, our final year is coming to an end and it was time for NEWTS which determine our fate...

As the owls dropped the envelope on my lap, a wave of panic rushed throught me. _What if I failed? Where can I go? What if the results are not good enough to enter Salem? _I solemnly opened the envelope, at first peeking inside to get a glimpse of the letter but then shrugged off the idiocity of the act. _I have been working hard for all these years, hard work pays off. It would defintely be a good set of results. _With that new found courage, I took out the letter from the envelope and read it thoroughly. Only till I finished reading the last sentence did I let out a breath I did not know I was holding.

* * *

**N**astily. **E**xhausting. **W**izarding. **T**est

Name of Candidate: Ginevra Molly Weasley

Index Code: 0051/23

Subjects taken at NEWT level Grade

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms O

Defense Against Dark Arts E

Herbology O

History Of Magic E

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Thank you for your participation in NEWTS. We congratulate you for your good results. It is also my honour and pleasure to inform you on behalf of Salem Healer's Institute that you are being accepted for a 4 year Magical healer's course at the Institute. Reporting date would be on August 24th. You would be recieving a letter of Acceptance by Salem healer's Institute soon for confirmation.

Once again, Congratulations.

For more information, please call 66-33-9-8-1111.

Signed,

Head of Education and Social Welfare department

Tewn Slow

* * *

'Hermione, how did you fare?' I asked, unable to stop grinning after realising I'll be on my way to Salem. 'It's far from my expectations. I thought I would have got all Os.' She replied disappointedly. 'I got an A for History of Magic, which is not supposed to be.'

'Then maybe it's time to throw out your History of Hogwarts book collection.' Ron spoke casually, munching on his cupcake, lying on the sofa couch feeling satisfied. Immediately, Hermione stood up, putting her hands on her hips, in perfect Mrs Weasley posture, challenged. 'If you're so good, then tell me your results. '

'Take it, it's on the table, I'm eating. Don't be too shocked though.' Picking up the letter, she took a quick scan. Indeed, she was horrified after reading. 'You...You' She stuttered. ' See, I told you, you will be shocked. The result's great right.' Ron intervened. Continuing, Hermione shouted, 'RON WEASLEY! GREAT RESULTS?! TELL ME, HOW IS HAVING 1E, 3As AND 2Ts CONSIDERED GREAT?' ' She slammed the letter onto the table, and was about to stomp past him when she heard him mumble. 'At least I got the same grade as you for History of Magic.'

'Arghhh.' Finding no coherent words to say, she just went back to the shared bedroom. Holding both of our letters, I tried calming her down. Already it had been 7 years, yet the bickering between Ron and Hermione never ended. Many believed that it was a couple's bicker and that they would get together someday, but that day never really did came around. Many a times, I wondered whether was it a couple's bicker or merely just arguments between two different opinionated person. Somehow, the latter sounds more convincing. Hermione had just not found her Prince Charming yet, and that Prince Charming would definitely not be my dumb brother.

When we got into my small room, there's a sudden change in Hermione's attitude. She faced me, and for a moment I thought she had lost it. Instead, she smiled brightly and annouced as though there is a need to reconfirm by hearing it from her own lips,

'GINNY, WE ARE GOING TO SALEM HEALER'S INSTITUTE!!'


End file.
